


Welcome Home

by aryas_zehral



Series: Home Series [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ goes in search of Emily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

It took a two years but eventually it was safe for Emily to come back to the BAU. JJ was sent to track her down. She had a few leads but no one quite knew where Emily had gone. It was safer that way. Still, it had taken JJ a shockingly short amount of time to find her. She was working as a language tutor in a small town in the south of France, living in an isolated, but deceptively primitive, house. Deceptive because it had up to date security systems hidden so well JJ hadn't even noticed them before Emily had pointed them out. Emily had told JJ once of her dreams of a simple, rural life in France, one night after a case, breathing it into the cooling air.

It'd been awkward. Working out what to do, who they were, where they stood. They took their time packing up Emily's scant belongings, most of her stuff was still in storage in the States and everything in France was designed to be durable but temporary. Knowing they weren't expected back in for a while yet they spent the time reacquainting themselves with each other.

Emily had little to tell JJ. She'd spent the years staying nowhere too long- her six months in her current house was the longest she'd stayed anywhere since she'd left- and making few personal connections. JJ had far more to say: about how she had returned to the BAU; about how she and Will had broken up on such friendly terms that Henry didn't seem to have even noticed the breach. That she saw him more now that she did when they shared a bed and how they worked so much better as friends. She told her about the changes at the BAU. She didn't say how it had never felt right after she left, about how she'd missed her and wanted to track her down so many times but knew she couldn't, not until it was safe. By the end of their time in France it wasn't just their histories that were catching up but their bodies, reverting back to the carefree time before Will and before Henry and before all the things that had stopped what was a casual, sporadic occurrence from becoming deeper, more meaningful, more permanent. They mapped the scars that had marred the skin they had known before, tracing them with fingertips, and lips, and tongues. By the time they left France it felt as though they'd found each other again.

When Hotch said “Welcome home” to Emily when they returned to the BAU, JJ felt, for the first time in a long time, that she was home as well.


End file.
